Muraoka Toshiko
Muraoka Toshiko (村岡とし子) was born April 23, 1998. She was a former Japanese pop singer signed under Hello! Project. She was a former member of the group C-ute as well as being a former member of the Hello! Project Kids. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into ℃-ute in 2005. As well as being in both C-ute and the Hello! Project Kids, Muraoka is also member of the group FLYING '''and a member of the group '''Girls Revolution. Toshiko decided to be a musical actress performing both in Broadway, West End and Tokyo, following the disbandment of ℃-ute on June 12, 2017. History 2002 Muraoka Toshiko took place in the Hello! Project Kids audition at the age of 4 and passed with 15 other girls. Her audition song was Sorry by Happy Jikan. 2003-2004 In early 2003, Muraoka joined the group FLYING '''alongside Muramoto Chie and Ishikawa Rika. Muraoka continued her work within the Hello! Project Kids, namely performing alongside Morning Musume concerts as a backing dancer. In late 2004, Muraoka took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 In 2005,Muraoka was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute alongside eight other Hello! Project Kids members. These nine members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids. Originally ℃-ute was releasing on an indie label,but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 Muraoka Toshiko released four indie singles as a part of ℃-ute in this year as a preparation for the major debut in 2007. ℃-ute also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 On February 21, ℃-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari". On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. Muraoka served main vocals for the single. 2010 April, Muraoka and Suzuki Airi opened their own Ustream channel called "SuzuMura". 2011 March 21, it was confirmed that Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon, Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami and Muraoka herself were joining the group '''Girls Revolution. 2012 Muraoka released her first solo album "401 MURAOKA". 401 MURAOKA featured various Hello!Project song covers,and even some UP FRONT PROMOTION covers. 2013-2016 January 18, It was announced that Muraoka was diagnosed with influenza and would not be able to perform at the Hello! Project Winter 2013 concerts, nor attend the Kono Machi events. She was announced that she was healthy on her blog February 8. On August 20 2016, it was announced that ℃-ute would disband next June at Saitama Super Arena. 2017 After ℃-ute disbanded, Toshiko played the part of Eponine for the 30th anniversary tour of Les Miserables alongside Kon Natsumi, Yuzuki Fuuka (a.k.a. Kawakami Momoko) and Matsubara Rinko. She has also played Emma Carew in Jekyll and Hyde along with Miyazawa Ema 2018 She played Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady with Asaka Manato and Kanda Sayaka. 2019 Toshiko played the part of Eponine again for the japanese tour of Les Miserables alongside Kon Natsumi, Yuzuki Fuuka (a.k.a. Kawakami Momoko) and Yabiku Tomona. She played Tuptim in The King and I at The London Palladium in London's West End. 2020 Toshiko will play the role of Kim in the japanese tour of Miss Saigon with Kon Natsumi, Takahata Mitsuki, Yabiku Tomona and Ohara Sakurako. Bio *'Name:' Muraoka Toshiko (村岡とし子) *'Nickname:' Okan-san, ToshiToshi, Shiko-chan *'Birthdate: '''April 23, 1998 *'Birthplace: Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Bloodtype: '''A *'Height: '166 cm *'Western Zodiac: 'Aries *'Hobbies: 'Break dancing *'Years In C-ute: '11 years *'C-ute Color: Orange ' *'Girls Revolution Color: Light Blue ' *'Current Groups: **Hello!Project Kids (2002-2017) **C-ute (2005-2017) **FLYING (2003,2009-2017) **Girls Revolution (2011-2017) **MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku (2011) **BeriKyuu (2011-2017) **H.P ALL STARS (2012-2017) *'Shuffle Groups:' **H.P ALL STARS (2004) *'Other Groups:' **Mix Gatas Singles Participated In C-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Tokai no Hitorigurashi/Aitte Motto Zanshin *Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all *The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *I miss you / THE FUTURE * The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare * Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! * Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! * Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ * To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (last) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! FLYING *Anata No Koto Motto Aishiteru Girls Revolution *REBEL *MC Revolution *Yume no Kissu *Shinpai Arimasen! BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Mokanbekimasu Ongaku *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Discography Solo Albums *2012.01.03 401 MURAOKA (Cover Album) Solo Songs *2006.10.25 Haru ga Yonde iru (春が呼んでいる; Spring is Calling) *2007.04.18 Otome no Ai (乙女の愛; Love Maiden) *2007.07.11 Pizza Shop de Tokubetsuna Onna Noko (ピザショップで特別な女の子; Special Girl at the Pizza Shop) *2008.04.30 Thinking... *2009.01.28 THE Decision *2010.02.24 Moshiwakearimasenga Watashi wa Chigau yo (申し訳ありませんが、私は違うよ; Sorry, I'm Different) *2012.02.02 Watashi no Atarashii Geitai Denwa (私の新しい携帯電話; My new Cellphone) *2012.11.12 Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (涙の色; Color of Tears) Group Songs *2008.03.12 Janken 〜 PonPinPan Pun!〜 (ジャンケン〜ポンピンパンしゃれ〜) with Umeda Erika *2013.04.03 Watashi wa Tensai (私は天才; I'm a Genius) - with Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai Solo Event 1st Event (2007.06.18) *Sakura Chirari by C-ute *Yuujou Oh Junjou Seishun by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2009.04.??) *GET by Heike Michiyo *HAT by Muramoto Chie 3rd Event (2012.03.25) *Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ by C-ute *Anata No Koto Motto Aishiteru by FLYING 4th Event (2013.03.12) *Believe by Happy Jikan *Kono Machi by C-ute *REBEL by Girls Revolution Trivia *Suzuki Airi and Muraoka are the two lead singers of C-ute. *She was only 4 when she joined the Hello!Project,making her the youngest girl to ever join the Hello!Project. *Said her favorite song is 'REBEL' by Girls Revolution. *Muraoka said that Murakami Chiyo is her twin sister. *Tsunku said he chose Muraoka for Girls Revolution because she is 'rebellious'. *Muraoka had her C-ute member color changed 3 times. Her first color was Gold, her second color was Grey and her third and current color is Orange. *Muraoka gets along best with Suzuki Airi, Kumai Yurina, Fukuda Kanon and Muramoto Chie. *Is the youngest member of C-ute and Hello Project Kids. *Muraoka said that she wants to have a singing duel with Natsuyaki Miyabi. *Is considered the most fashionable C-ute member. *Muraoka shared a joint blog with Muramoto Chie in 2008,but it was closed in 2011. *Muraoka is an orphan,and currently resides with her Aunt and her Grandmother. *When Muraoka was chosen to join the Hello!Project Kids,her Grandmother disagreed with the idea,but her whole family was able to convince her Grandmother to let her stay. *On the day that Otsuka Aina withdrew from the Hello!Project,she stopped by Otsuka's house and delivered her flowers and a letter from herself and the other members of Juice=Juice. *Muraoka stated that she wants to become taller,and atleast surpass Hello!Project producer Tsunku's height. *When she had originally joined the Hello!Project,Tsunku stated that she had a powerful voice,but had no control over it,so Muraoka decided to use a more toned down voice until she learned how to control it. *Muraoka said the job she would never want is being an actress. *If Muraoka was to make her own C-ute single,she would title it "Watashi wa Anata no Chuui o Shitai! (I want your attention!)". Muraoka said it's a girl who will try anything to try and catch her crush's attention. Solo Line Count Indies #Massara Blue Jeans - 14 #Soku Dakishimete - 16 #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - 19 #Wakkyanai (Z) - 12 #Koero!Rakuten Eagles - 15 #Akuma de Kyuuto na Seishun Grafitti - 9 Major #Sakura Chirari - 18 #Meguru Koi no Setsu - 4 #Tokaikko Junjou - 12 #LALALA Shiawase no uta - 9 #Namida no Iro - 17 #Edo no Temari Uta II - 6 #FOREVER LOVE - 13 #Bye Bye Bye! - 20 #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu - 10 #EVERDAY Zekkouchou!! - 11 #SHOCK! - 20 #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - 8 #Dance de Bakoon! - 15 #Aitai Lonely Christmas - 13 #Kiss Me Aishiteru - 19 #Momoiro Sparkling - 11 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - 10 #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - 14 #Aitai Aitai Aitai Na - 19 #Kono Machi - 8 #Crazy Kanten na Otona - 10 #Kanashiki Amefuri- 15/Adam to Eve no Dilemma- 8 #Tokai no Hitorigushi - 7/Ai tte Motto Zanshin - 7 Category:C-ute Category:Births in 1998 Category:FLYING Category:Girls Revolution Category:Orange Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:April Births Category:Youngest Member